


Studying late

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Studying, cafeine pills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: After returning to Hogwarts for his eight year Draco pushes himself to the limit, refusing to sleep and studying deep into the night on a cafeïne highUntil Harry puts a stop to it





	Studying late

Draco popped another brown pill in his mouth. They probably didn’t work at all, but it was the idea that counted. He still had four essays to finish before nine the next morning. Fucking panic attacks ruining his entire schedule, he’d been wide awake during his useless classes and out cold while he could have been studying.

“You can’t take too many of those, they give you heart palpitations.” Draco wasn’t even awake enough to register who’d spoken.

“A heart attack sounds like the next best this since donuts at the moment, so if you don’t mind… ” He went for the bottle again to take an extra pill, just because he could. A way to stress his words without facial expressions since his sleep deprived brain had no idea how those worked anymore.

A hand slapped his reaching arm away. It lay useless on his desk after that, how muscles worked had been deleted from his mind as well, apparently.

“You’re going to overdose Malfoy. Seriously, cut it out.”

“I fucking do what I like you dick. ’S not like anyone cares if I live or die or anything.”

“I care. I am stopping you right now from getting a heart attack, isn’t that enough?” It annoyed Draco that he knew the voice but could neither put a name to it nor turn his head in order to look. His eyes seemed glued to the transfiguration book open in front of him.

“If you truly cared about me you’d blow my fucking brains out, they don’t seem to be working anymore anyway.”

“Blow you, sure. But I think your brain needs a proper night’s rest in order to function again. Not a bullet.”

“Nope, I definitely prefer the bullet.” Draco tried to lift his head again. The movement seemed to go in reverse, the ground was suddenly approaching very fast. Vaguely he registered that he didn’t crack his skull open on the hard tiles of the library, because someone was holding him back.

Soon after the light behind his eyes went out and he took no notice of the person who’d caught him and after that carried him to madam Pomfrey. Whoever this person was, was a surprise for the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a part 2?  
> Let me know in the comments and thanks for reading this far!


End file.
